


Treat You Better

by Kyra_Gold



Series: We Must Be Crazy [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: Going out after heartbreak you find yourself in front of no other than the guy you had your eyes on since your childhood.





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very much in love with original version of Despacito and watching the MV I couldn't get the idea out of my head anymore. Also summer is here and I really wanna go out. Friday needs to come quickly asdfghjkl

Sitting on a swing in front of your house, you held your legs to your chest and chin on top of your knees. You bit your lower lip and let out a sigh when a memory played in your head. You hated when those moments occurred. You wanted to forget your ex, who not only treated you bad, but also cheated on you with a classmate from college, with whom you were on good terms.

You weren’t sure when it began, but one day he turned his back on you. It felt like he changed overnight. He called you names, sometimes even raised his hand on you. You knew that staying with him will bring you pain, but you loved him. On some moments he was yelling at you, on other he was comforting you, apologizing. You couldn’t leave him as he made you feel guilty whenever you brought up the topic. Your relationship was toxic and you couldn’t leave.

It wasn’t like you didn’t know. You knew it too well and that was why it hurt so much. You knew there will come a day when the harsh reality will fall down on you and you wished it wouldn’t be so soon. The days and nights you spent by his side were moments you could disregard easily. It made you wonder and angry when you saw it didn’t affect him. He went on with his life like he used to. You slowly began giving up until his name was nothing but a bittersweet memory.

But there were still days, moments when you couldn’t take the bottled up memories. Those were the days you spent all alone in your bedroom, lying in bed and deep under your covers. You wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to mess your room, your apartment, but you never could bring yourself to put away a framed photo that stood on your table. You were smiling, your eyes looking straight at camera and your hair swept over your left shoulder. He stood beside, his lips in a smile that could make any woman melt and you wondered; you wondered if his new girlfriend saw that smile now or was she the same as you were.

Jealousy built inside you before you decided to forget him. What use he had now that he broke it off like that? You wanted a change and you will make one.

Wearing a black dress that emphasized your curves, black high heels, your hair messy yet beautifully done and with makeup on your face, you left house. You checked your phone, a small smirk spreading over your lips before you raised your hand and called for a cab. Telling the driver the destination, you comfortably leaned back and stared out of the window.

The club was full. The scent of smoke and alcohol hit you the moment the security let you in. You looked around the dance floor and around the table until you spotted black hair that stood out. Looking around once more, you spotted your friends from high school that waved at you once they saw you. Your lips turned up in a smile as you walked down the stairs, immediately catching his attention. You didn’t bother to look his way anymore as all you wanted was to have fun and forget.

“It’s been long, [Name].” Your childhood friend stood up. “How are you feeling?” Her eyes were filled with worry, knowing that not too long ago you were still broken and needed time to heal.

“I’m fine now.” You said instead. You weren’t completely, but it was beginning.

Your friend stared at you for a moment before sighing and pulling you in tight embrace. “If it’s too much, tell me and I’ll get you home.”

You nodded and pulled away. Your eyes immediately went to familiar faces and each former classmate greeted you with a smile or hug. You were glad you went out.

As the evening turned into night, you were a bit tipsy from drinking whiskey. You didn’t mind drinking a glass, two or more. You wanted to have fun and to forget the bad things that happened. Despite being looked over by your friend, she let you drink, sometimes even she gave you a glass of whiskey.

“Shit,” A classmate, with whom you rarely spoke, caught your attention when she nudged you. Raising your gaze from your high heels, feeling pain from being in them much longer than intended, you looked in the way she was staring.

A guy, a very well-known face, stood by the bar, laughing with his friends. His golden hair was the first thing that came to you, his tattoo that began on neck sent chills down your spine. Parting your lips, you wanted to speak, but no voice came out. It was rather dark inside, but you could see his blue eyes that seemed to feel your gaze on him and he looked your way. Air was taken from your lungs and you gulped, the lump much bigger than ever. You felt your knees growing weak and cheeks heating up as you looked away, tugging hair behind your ear. It was an unconscious tic you did whenever you felt embarrassed or shy.

“It _is_ Nash, isn’t it?” She asked and looked at you, but laughed when she saw your flustered face. “And you still like him. That’s definitely amusing.” If you knew she talked twice as much when tipsy, you would have sat somewhere else.

“More like my crush on him never left…” You mumbled to yourself and chugged down the rest of whiskey from your glass. A sigh soon followed as you stood up. “I’m going on air.” Looking at your childhood friend she nodded and you walked away.

The dance floor was still filled to the last corner and you had to push your way through to get to the terrace. It was suffocating you, both seeing your ex and the smoke that dimmed the closed place. You needed air or you would end up home sooner than you wanted. You wanted to forget everything for a moment, even if it lasted mere hours.

Once you stepped through doors, wind breeze sent shivers down your spine. Despite the summer, the nights were still rather chilly and as much as you like the coldness, you preferred somewhere in-between instead.

Walking to the fence, you leaned over, the music from inside still loud and clear. You closed your eyes and moved your head to the sound of the beat, a small smile spreading over your lips. You missed going out with your friends. A chuckle was heard coming from you before you shook with head and straightened up. How ridiculous you felt for still thinking about your ex when you were supposed to have fun.

“[Name], is that really you?”

Your shoulders tensed when you heard a familiar voice calling your name. Slowly turning around, you expected your ex, but widened your eyes when you saw Nash approaching you. His eyes were wide as well before they closed, a wide smile spreading over his lips. Chuckling, you bit your lower lip and averted your gaze.

“Nash…” You called, his name rolling off your tongue so perfectly.

“How many years has it been?” Nash completely ignored the way your voice excited him as he now stood in front of you. “I almost didn’t recognize you.” He grinned and eyed you.

Your cheeks heated up at his eyes lingering on you, feeling self-conscious and embarrassed. “Five years if not more.” Tugging your hair behind your ear, you looked back at him. “It really has been long.” You agreed and tilted head to the side, smiling. Your knees grew weak the longer he stared at you.

“It’s surprising to see you here.” He continued and walked to your side, looking at you like a predator on his prey. You knew of his reputation. “So, what’s the occasion?” he asked, leaning on the fence. “Bachelorette?”

You laughed, shaking your head. You forgot how ridiculous he could be sometimes. “The day I’m invited on bachelorette is the day I’ll be the one to marry.” You said and looked at the sea that was right in behind the club. You could hear the waves splashing against the shore.

“The [Name] I know never went out without a reason.” Nash replied.

“Well if you must know,” You began and glanced at him only to quickly look away when you saw his eyes on you. “I was dumped two months ago, found out he’s here with his new girlfriend and wanted to pay him back.” You shrugged. “I was tired of always crying and thinking it was my fault for the breakup.”

“Sounds rough…”

“Tell me about it.” You chuckled. Narrowing your eyebrows you frowned, wondering why you just told him that. He was someone you knew years ago and he was only your crush. He never even considered you as a friend.

“Wanna talk?” His voice was rather quiet, but you could hear him clearly, despite the music in the background.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” You admitted.

Deep inside you wanted to. You wanted to tell him of the cruel things you went through, but then again how would Nash react? He was the same. You heard of his flings and broken hearts of women. You couldn’t trust him yet.

“Then a dance?” He asked instead.

You weren’t sure if he read you or he guessed, but you turned his way. “I don’t want to be one of your flings too, Nash.” He stared at you in silence. “You’re like him.”

“What makes you think so?”

“He approached me the same way you did.” Looking towards the doors that opened, you narrowed your eyebrows, worry and fear immediately seen on your face. Nash followed your gaze and frowned. Scooting closer to Nash, he took a step closer, like he tried to hide you from intense look your ex was giving.

“Hey [Name],” He began and smiled widely, completely ignoring Nash. “I was wondering what you’re up to these days.” He laughed and approached you, but Nash took another step forward. He continued to ignore him. “I want to talk with you, so can you please tell your bodyguard to move his ass away?”

You scowled. “He’s not my bodyguard and I don’t want to talk with you.” You took a step back when he reached out for your hand. Holding your hands against your chest, you shivered at the look he gave you. It was filled with anger and you knew it always ended badly.

You didn’t realize Nash was holding him by wrist until you saw his focus on him. “She told you she doesn’t want to talk with you. Back off, will you?” Nash growled in annoyance.

Your chest tightened and you reached out to hold on Nash’s blouse, gripping it tightly. He felt it and he showed the man back towards doors. His glare didn’t subside as your ex now began cursing and sputtering nonsense. Nash felt his annoyance rise rapidly before he spotted his friends coming out.

In a matter of seconds and before you could realize what happened, you were alone with Nash once more. You were shaking, but his hands cupped your face and his lips were on yours. The kiss was gentle, his lips soft and warm. The shaking subsided and your hands held on his hips, eyes closed as you gave in. He tilted his head and grew bolder, your noses brushing with the music in the background still heard. His perfume and scent of smoke filled your senses, the taste of alcohol on your tongues mixing together. Your chest rose and fell rapidly before he pulled away.

Slowly opening your eyes, you blinked and looked at him. He stared at you, his gaze warm and thumbs caressing your cheeks. It felt like time has stopped and you knew nothing good would come from this but just once. Just once you wanted to feel loved again.

Grabbing him for collar, you pulled him down and pressed your lips against his. You could feel his surprise and it only made you more eager to have him. You weren’t sure if it was because of alcohol, your heart still healing or for your feelings that still lingered for him. You pulled him closer, your chest pressing into his and he put hands on your waist, his grip tight. _You wanted him._

Nash’s hands trailed down to your thighs and behind before he lifted you and seated you on the fence. His hands brushed against you before they stopped on your waist, pulling you closer to his body. You could feel his warmth spreading onto you and the kiss that now grew sloppier made you pull away when you felt short on air.

But he didn’t stop. He trailed his kisses on your neck, nibbling on your skin, making you whine. Your fingers tangled in his golden hair, nails scrapping against his scalp. _You wanted more._

The fact that you were at the party and with people surrounding you made you excited and embarrassed at the same time. You wanted to go somewhere private, but you also wanted to show others that you were fine.

“Fuck…” You cursed and bit your lower lip when he caressed your inner thighs, getting closer with each brush.

“Be mine …” His breath tickled you, but you froze at his words. He leaned his forehead on your shoulder, stopping all ministrations and closed his eyes. Your hands slid down to your side. “I’ll be better than him and won’t let you down. Trust me…”

Closing your eyes, you bit your lip even harder, tasting the blood in your mouth. You took a deep breath. “Okay…” You breathed out.

Pulling away, his eyes were wide.

A smile spread over your lips and you nodded, now confirming it for yourself as well. “I’ll trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed ^^


End file.
